She likes me She likes me not
by camelot4eva
Summary: <html><head></head>After noticng that Gwen always looks in his direction, hoping to get his attention. Arthur sets about to woo her with the help of Merlin. But not all is as it seems.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**I know it has been a while. I couldn't think of a new story. But I've thought of one and here it is. Idon't know how many chapters this will have.**

**I know the first chapter is short but it's just starting it off. The following chapters will be longer.**

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up and swung his legs off the bed, sitting on the edge, wiping the sleep from his eyes whilst yawning. He blinked a few times to wake himself up and looked up to his window. When he saw the sun shining through, he swore under his breath and quickly got dressed.<p>

He ran out of his room and just managed to stop himself from falling down the steps leading to his room.

"Merlin."

"Can't stop Gaius." he said, not even looking at the physician as he made his way to the door. "I over slept and his royal pratness will be waiting."

"I was waiting Merlin. That is why I came here looking for you."

Merlin froze mid-step and slowly turned to where he heard the voice.

Arthur was sat at one of Gaius' work benches, raising an eyebrow at Merlin. "'His royal pratness'? Nice to know what you think of me. Idiot."

Merlin smiled. "I was joking."

"Oh yes. I could hear the mirth in your voice when you said it." Arthur stood up. "A servant should wake the prince. Not the other way around. Come on. I have training." he said. Arthur bowed his head to Gaius and walked over to Merlin. He grabbed Merlin by the upper arm and dragged him from the room.

* * *

><p>Merlin was sat on a bench on the training field polishing a bit of Arthur's armour, glancing up every now and then to see Arthur sparring with his partner. When he saw Arthur walk up to him, he stopped what he was doing and stood up and got Arthur some water.<p>

Arthur took the goblet off Merlin and turned to look around him. "She's doing it again."

"Who's doing what again?" Merlin asked.

"Guinevere. When we was walking to the training field I noticed her looking at me and she's doing it again." Merlin looked up and looked in the direction where Arthur was looking and saw Guinevere looking over at them. Merlin saw her smile shyly before moving away.

"She probably fancies you Arthur."

"You think so?"

"She wouldn't be the first maid who has will she."

"I've never really looked at Guinevere in that way.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to woo her."

"To what?"

"To woo. This is what you are to do..."

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Shall I continue?<em>

_If so, chapter two will be up within four to five days._

_Review? x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter two is up. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it one of their favorites. You are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**A couple of things to point out. Merlin hasn't been in Camelot long and Arthur knows about his magic**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Merlin was stood in front of Gwen's door. Looking from left to right to make sure the coast was clear, Merlin let himself into Gwen's house knowing that Gwen would be nowhere in sight as she was currently with Morgana who went to visit her fathers grave.<p>

Finding an empty vase, Merlin filled it so far up with water and placed the red roses inside the vase, he moved the vase so it sat at the centre of Gwen's table and laid down the short note in front of the flowers before leaving.

* * *

><p>Just after nightfall after Gwen knew that Morgana was asleep, she made her way home and felt her eyes widen as she saw the vase full of red roses on her table with a note sat in front of them. Gwen walked over and picked up the note.<p>

_Guinevere. I never looked at you in that way until I noticed you staring at me. Here's me hoping you don't mind roses as you shall be getting more. x_

Gwen smiled at the note and sighed happily as she got undressed and ready for bed. Thinking of the roses and note as she blew the last candle out. Gwen went to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The next morning Merlin woke Arthur and placed his breakfast on the table. Arthur made his way over to his table as Merlin set about making his bed. "Did you leave the roses and note?"<p>

"Yes Arthur. I put the roses in a vase with water and sat them in the middle of her table and sat the note in front of them."

"Lets see what she does today." Arthur said as he ate his breakfast.

After breakfast Merlin reluctantly went with Arthur on his hunt. Once again Arthur stopped his men and dragged Merlin forward. Ordering him to go into the bushes and scare whatever was in there to come out. Merlin hated doing this. He was sent in, unarmed. What if what ever was in there was dangerous and Merlin had no way to protect himself. Merlin had pointed this out to Arthur several times but Arthur's only reply was to use his magic. It's alright to use his magic, but what if one of the knights saw him.

Later that day when Merlin, Arthur and his men came back, Merlin went straight to Gaius to get his arm treated. The animal that Merlin was supposed to scare into coming out in the open was as big as him and managed to swipe its claw at Merlin's arm before Arthur shot it with his cross bow.

Gaius put some salve on it which made it sting then bandaged it up before sending Merlin on his way, warning him to be careful in future.

* * *

><p>Merlin entered Arthur's chambers to see Arthur sat at his table staring at a small piece of paper in his hands. "What's that?"<p>

Arthur looked up. "A note from Guinevere. It was on the floor when I came in, she must have slipped it under the door." He handed the note to Merlin and Merlin read what it said.

_Thank you for the roses. I love roses and it was a nice surprise to come home to them on my table. Thank you again. Here's me, really happy, ecstatic even, that you have noticed me. x_

"How long do roses last Merlin?"

"It depends. Why?"

"On what?"

"Well, if she keeps them on her table. They will last about five days."

"Keep an eye out, and when them roses are gone. Can you get some more but use your magic to turn them from red to purple?"

"Of course I can. Why?"

"Because her favorite colour is lilac. Well it seems to be. It's the only coloured dress she wears."

"Yeah. I think that is because she can't afford to buy herself any more dresses. But yeah. I can do that."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Merlin had to find out if the roses had died so he could get some more to turn purple, he decided to go to Gwen's house and see. He walked into her house and decided to have a look around. What he didn't expect was for Gwen to be at home, sewing. "Gwen."<p>

"Merlin. What are you doing here?"

"Um." he had to think of something quick that would give him a good enough reason for him to just walk into her house. "I haven't seen you all day and I normally do, so I came here to see if you was alright. I thought you were sick or something."

"You were worried about me?"

"Yes. Arthur too."

Gwen blushed. "That's very kind."

"I noticed you had flowers the other day. What happened to them?"

"They started to die. So I had to get rid of them. It was a shame really because a very handsome man got them for me."

"Handsome?"

"Very." she said smiling. "I'll leave you to it Gwen. I'm glad you're alright."

"Thank you for the concern Merlin. See you tomorrow." Merlin gave her a smile before leaving. When he left, Gwen gave a happy sigh and went back to her sewing with a smile on her face. _He was worried about me._

* * *

><p>The next day when Merlin saw Gwen busy sorting Morgana out, he went and got some more roses. He placed them in a vase full of water and sat them in the middle of Gwen's table again before using his magic to turn them lilac. He placed a note in front of them before leaving.<p>

That evening when Gwen returned home, feeling tired and worn out, what she saw on her table made her smile. She picked up the note and saw that it was shorter than the last one, but just as sweet.

_Guinevere, I noticed you've had a hard day and thought you wanted cheering up. Hope I've succeeded. X._

* * *

><p>The next morning Merlin took Arthur his breakfast and woke him up. Whilst Arthur was sat at his table eating breakfast a note slipped under his chamber door. Arthur left his breakfast and walked over to get the note. He read it and looked up at Merlin. "What did you put in the note and talk to her about yesterday?"<p>

"I went to see if the red roses were gone. I didn't expect to her to be home so when she asked what I was doing there I just said that me and you had not seen her and we normally do so I came to see if she was alright."

"And she believed you?"

"Of course she did. I always tell the truth."

"Of course you do Merlin."

"Name one time I have lied to you?"

"Magic."

"But you know now."

"Back to the subject."

"Well. I told her that I noticed she had flowers and she said that a very handsome man had gave them her."

"Handsome?" Arthur said smugly.

"Hm." Merlin said looking Arthur up and down. "Can't see where. Anyway. I noticed that she had a busy day yesterday so I got some more roses, turned the lilac and left a note saying 'I noticed you've had a hard day and thought you wanted cheering up. Hope I've succeeded.' Why?"

Arthur gave Merlin the note to read. _Thank you for the roses, I've never seen lilac ones before. Thank you, they did cheer me up. It was a nice surprise to come home to after a hard day. Thank you for your concern. X._

Merlin looked up from the note to see Arthur staring in the distance, thinking. "What are you thinking about?"

"Looking at Guinevere, what size would you say she was?"

Merlin felt his jaw drop at Arthur's question. "You constantly tell me that I know nothing about women which is why I'm still single and that a woman wouldn't fall for me even if I enchanted her and you expect me to know a woman's size by just looking at her?"

"You need to find out Merlin." Arthur said, ignoring Merlin's question. "You'll have to find out so I can get a dress made for her."

"I need to find out? If you're the one who is supposed to be wooing her, why am I having to do everything?"

"Just do it Merlin." Arthur replied as he went back to his breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter three will be up within four to five days.<em>

_Review? x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter three is up. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of their favorites. You are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Merlin walked through the lower town, right towards the end and knocked on a door and waited. A woman with long blonde hair answered and smiled when she saw Merlin. "Hello Merlin. What brings you here?"<p>

"Hello Sarah. I need your help. Am I right in thinking that you make a lot of dresses with Gwen?"

"I do."

"You wouldn't by any chance know what size Gwen is in a dress would you?"

"I would."

"Can I come in?"

Sarah smiled and opened her door wider for Merlin to enter.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers to find him sat at his table surrounded by documents. He dumped some coins on to Arthur's table, causing Arthur to look up. "What's this?"<p>

"I would have thought that you would know money when you see it."

"Idiot."

"Prat." Merlin sighed. "This is what is left over from what you gave me to pay for her dress."

"I didn't expect any money back."

"How much you gave me would probably pay for one of them kind of dresses that Morgana walks around in. Gwen's a servant. She can't walk around doing chores in a dress like that. Come on Arthur. Use your-. Well. I was going to say use your brains but-"

Arthur stood up. "But what? Go on. I dare you to finish that sentence."

Merlin looked to his left and saw Arthur's armour spread across the floor. "Oh. Your armour needs cleaning. I'll get that done for you now." Merlin picked it up and practically ran out of Arthur's chambers before Arthur had the chance to smack him around the back of the head.

* * *

><p>Gwen was on her way home when Sarah approached her. "Gwen. I've put your new dress on your bed. I've worked on it all day. I didn't want to stop until it was finished. I'm quite proud of this one."<p>

"What dress? I didn't ask you to make one for me."

"I know. Merlin came to me this morning and asked if I knew your size. He picked out what colour he thought suited you best and paid me before leaving." Sarah explained.

Gwen nodded. "Okay. Thank you Sarah."

When Sarah was out of sight, Gwen picked up the pace and hurried home.

Once home, Gwen lit a few candles to get more light in her house before turning to look at the dress that was on her bed. As soon as she saw it she gasped. It was the same as her lilac one, but this one was a peach colour and the bodice was cream decorated with flowers, next to it was a shawl for her to wrap around her shoulders. She ran her hand across the bodice and smiled before sitting at her table to write a note.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Merlin was on his way to Arthur's chambers with a breakfast tray in his hands, Gwen walked up to him and smiled at Merlin before dropping a note next to Arthur's plate. Before Merlin had the chance to say anything to her, she was gone.<p>

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers and placed the breakfast down on the table, he picked up the note and drew the drapes back before he went to wake Arthur up.

"Ngh." Arthur grumbled when he felt Merlin shake his shoulder. "Not now. Go away."

"Yes now. I've got your breakfast, it's on the table and I hold in my hand a note that Gwen gave me before I came in here."

Arthur sat up and took the note from Merlin's hand. Merlin stood and watched as Arthur's eyes widened. "She can't be serious?"

"How do I know how to answer that question if I don't know what you're talking about?"

Arthur passed the note to Merlin and got out of bed and made his way over to his breakfast.

Merlin's eyebrows raised as he read the note. He looked up at Arthur. "She wants to kiss you to say thank you?"

"That's what she has put. But it's where she wants to kiss me. Out on the training field this morning whilst I'm training my knights."

"She must have more courage than I thought. A lot more than I thought, it's not allowed is it?"

"My father will let me have my way with the maids as long as I know that I will have to settle and marry a princess one day." Arthur sat and thought about it whilst eating his breakfast. Once finished, he stood up. "Why not? If she wants to kiss me to say thank you for the dress in front of all of those knights then why not."

"How will you let her know?"

"We pass her every morning on our way to the training field, we'll just tell her yes then."

Merlin nodded and set about getting Arthur's clothes out.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin left the armoury with Arthur dressed in his chainmail, Merlin by his side. As they got closer to the field they saw Gwen collecting water. She looked up as they got closer and Merlin smiled at her. "The answer to your letter is yes." he said and carried on walking alongside Arthur.<p>

Gwen smiled and rushed to take the water to where it was going so she could get on to the training field.

Once there she saw Arthur sparring with a knight and saw Merlin standing not so far away watching Arthur. When Merlin spotted Gwen he smiled, Gwen said in her note that she was going to walk right up to him and kiss him.

Arthur saw Gwen come on to the field and called a break. He walked over to Merlin with his sword hanging loosely in his hand as he took a small goblet of water from Merlin in the other. They both stood there and watched as Gwen walked upto them.

Taking a deep breath, Gwen walked up to them both and threw her arms around Merlin and kissed him.

Merlin being too far gone and surprised that Gwen was kissing him could only faintly hear the thud of a sword hitting the ground next to him along with the goblet that still had water in it as it splashed when the goblet hit the ground wetting the bottom of Merlin's trousers. As Merlin stood frozen to the spot, he could only imagine what Arthur's face was like.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Chapter four will be up within four to five days._

_Review? x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter four is up. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of their favorites. You are AMAZING. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Merlin was sat at Arthur's table in his chambers, trying his hardest not to laugh or let any signs show on his face that told Arthur he found this whole misunderstanding funny. Gwen was sat beside Merlin, looking from Merlin to Arthur, feeling nervous as to why Arthur was in a mood and ordered her and Merlin to follow him to his chambers when, as far as she was concerned, did nothing wrong. Arthur was sat across from Merlin and Gwen, drumming his fingers on the table. He looked at Gwen who smiled nervously back at him, to Merlin who he could see was shaking. "For goodness sake Merlin. Laugh already."<p>

As soon as he said it, Merlin burst out laughing, holding his sides. Gwen looked from Merlin laughing, to Arthur who looked angry. "Am I missing something?"

Merlin calmed down and faced Gwen. "I'm sorry that I laughed. Please understand that I wasn't laughing at you, but at Arthur." Merlin glanced at Arthur to see that he had his arms folded and he was in, what Merlin liked to call, 'his sulking pose' before turning back to Gwen to explain.

"You see, the thing is Gwen. All the flowers and gifts and letters you have been getting are all from Arthur. Not me."

Gwen looked across at Arthur. "You?"

Arthur unfolded his arms and leaned them on the table. "Yes Guinevere. I noticed you staring and I thought you was looking at me. I started to look at you in a way I never have and had to get Merlin to leave flowers in your home and have him go to Sarah's house with the instructions from me because I couldn't have anyone know that I was sending you roses and buying you dresses."

"Why?"

"Because. Whilst I have had other maids I've never treated them with gifts and flowers and letters like I have you." Arthur sighed. "It's my fault really. I thought that you was looking at me. Not Merlin."

"I'm sorry. I feel awful."

"Don't be silly Guinevere. It's not your fault."

Merlin chuckled. "It's funny isn't it. Arthur likes Gwen. Gwen likes me. And I like someone else."

"Who?" asked Arthur.

"You know what Gwen." Merlin said looking at her, ignoring Arthur's question. "I reckon if you got the time to know Arthur, you will like him. The person you see is a whole lot different to the person behind close doors where no King or guards can see him."

Gwen looked at Arthur who nodded his head to confirm that Merlin was telling the truth.

"Yeah. I mean in public he is prattish, thinking he's the best and whacks me round the back of the head at least twelve times a day. But behind closed doors. He is just that little bit less prattish, still thinks he's better then anyone else, but only whacks me round the back of the head about six times. So you see. Totally different person." Merlin said, grinning, making Gwen laugh.

_"Merlin."_

"Oh. And he uses that tone of voice with me in public or behind closed doors, either when he's mad at me or when I say something that he knows is the truth."

Arthur stood up and looked at Merlin who stood up with him. "How about I leave and let you two get to know each other properly before I get whacked round the back of the head, which I know will come if I stay here any longer." he said before running out of Arthur's chambers, only just managing to miss Arthur's hand that was making its way towards the back of Merlin's head.

Arthur sat down again after Merlin left and smiled at Gwen. "You know that he is only winding you up don't you?"

"Of course Guinevere. I have a go back to give him the reaction he expects. It's how we always have been. He insults me to get a reaction, which I give him. Or I insult him to get a reaction, which is what he gives me." Gwen giggled.

"You must care for him."

"No." Arthur denied.

"Arthur it's me you're talking to. Not your father, the guards or Merlin."

Arthur was silent for a second before answering. "Yes I do. I think of Merlin more as a friend than a servant."

Gwen smiled. "There. That wasn't so bad was it." Arthur smiled and relaxed. They spent the rest of the day talking. Merlin came in the evening with two dinners for them both. "Where have you been all day Merlin?"

"Cleaning your armour, washing your clothes, clearing out the stables and covering for Gwen."

"Thank you Merlin." Gwen said, smiling at Merlin. Gwen looked at Arthur. "Aren't you going to say 'thank you' Arthur?"

Before Arthur had the chance to answer. Merlin spoke. "There's no need Gwen. Knowing that Arthur thinks of me more as a friend than a servant is enough."

"You heard that?"

"Yes Arthur. Enjoy your meal." he said before leaving again with a grin on his face.

Gwen was about to speak when Arthur held up a finger, silently telling her to be quiet. He opened his chamber door and poked his head out to see Merlin disappearing around the corner. He came back in and sat down. "I wanted to see if Merlin had walked away this time." he explained, noticing the confused look on Gwen's face. "Oh right. As I was going to say. Who do you think it is who Merlin likes? When you asked him he ignored the question."

"I noticed that as well."

"I can ask the other servants to discreetly watch him."

Arthur frowned. "Why?"

"He not let us see who he likes, otherwise we would know. And now he has told us that he likes someone and that ignored our question, he will be making sure that we don't see him looking at the person he likes."

Arthur nodded. "I'm with you now. Very clever. The least we can do is help Merlin be with the one he likes."

Gwen smiled. "Of course. He helped us."

"So you like me then?"

"Yes Arthur. I actually can't believe how much of a show you have to put on in front of your father. The man I have spent today with is nothing like the man I am used to seeing."

At the end of the night, Gwen kissed Arthur good night before returning home, thinking of the people she could ask to secretly watch Merlin.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Chapter five will be up within four to five days._

_Review? x (I need cheering up. People are winding me up because there is only one friday 13th this year and it lands on my birthday :( I'm not leaving the house that day.)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter five is up. Not a very long one, but a chapter none the less.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on story alert or made it one of their favorites. You are all amazing. Thank you soo much :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>The next morning Merlin woke Arthur up with his breakfast and as soon as Arthur was dressed and off to the meeting he had with his father, Merlin went back to help Gaius do his rounds. Gaius had a lot to do today so Merlin said he would help whilst Arthur was at the meeting with his father.<p>

Merlin couldn't help but notice that whenever they where to deliver a potion to a female, Gaius would have Merlin do it whilst he stood back and watched to see how Merlin was around the females that they had gone to. "Feel better Penny." Merlin smiled as he closed the door behind him. "What are you doing Gaius?"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time we deliver a potion you explain to them what they are to do and how quickly the potion will react. But when we come to a females' home, you push me in front and let me do all the explaining whilst you stand back and watch me."

"You are my helper Merlin. You need to start learning more."

"I understand that Gaius. But I couldn't help but notice that you only let me talk to the females'. What are you trying to do? Set me up with someone or something?"

"No Merlin. I already get earache from you when you complain about Arthur, do you think I want to make it worse when you start talking non stop about some woman you are seeing?" Instead of waiting for Merlin to answer, Gaius turned and walked away. A smile on his face, knowing that he had stopped Merlin being suspicious. Merlin frowned and followed Gaius along to the next house.

* * *

><p>After helping Gaius with his rounds, Merlin made his way to Arthur's chambers to clean his armour whilst waiting for him to come back from his meeting with Uther. He had just finished when Arthur walked in. "How did the meeting go?"<p>

"Alright. Is that my armour cleaned?"

"It is."

"Good. You can go and get my dinner now. But make sure I haven't got a lot because there is a feast tonight."

"Let me guess. When I come back from fetching your dinner, you want your red jacket washed, dried and pressed over for tonight."

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you Arthur. You always want things done at last minute."

"Well when I ask you to do something you always leave it until last minute so what difference does it make?"

Merlin mumbled something that Arthur couldn't hear as he left the chambers to fetch his dinner.

* * *

><p>That night at the feast Merlin was walking around after everyone had eaten, calling Arthur a few selected swear words, as he went from person to person asking if their goblet wanted refilling. Arthur ordered Merlin to go to everyone in the room and ask them if they wanted their goblets refilled. Some stopped him to talk with him before letting him move on and others ordered Merlin away from them as soon as their goblet was filled.<p>

Merlin made his way over to Arthur. "Refill _sire_?"

Arthur held his goblet out and looked at Merlin. "What's up with you?"

"Me? Oh nothing Arthur. Why should anything be up with me after being ordered to fill everyones goblets when there are other servants here tonight." Merlin answered bitterly.

"And why were you watchig me? Every time I approached someone different I could feel your eyes on me."

"Just making sure that you didn't trip and spill the drink over people."

"Well if you was that worried that that's what I would do then why order me to do it in the first place?" Merlin said and walked off without waiting for an answer,

Gwen walked upto Arthur. "Merlin doesn't look happy."

"He isn't."

"What's the matter with him?"

"Me. I ordered him to go to everyone in the room and ask them if they wanted a refill. He caught me watching as well. I had to say I was watching to make sure he didn't trip and spill the drinks on people. He snapped at me then, telling me if I was that worried, why ask him to do it in the first place."

"Oh dear."

"I couldn't say that I ordered him to do it so I could watch how he is with everyone, that way I could see who he likes could I."

"I could have saved you the bother Arthur and stopped Merlin from being mad at you."

Arthur looked at Gwen. "You know who he likes."

"I do."

"Who is it?"

"He has just refilled her goblet and is stood talking to her, making her laugh." Arthur looked to where Gwen was looking and only saw the back of Merlin as he was stood facing her. "Come on Merlin. Move." Arthur said quietly, making Gwen laugh.

"You there. My goblet wants refilling." a knight near Merlin said, holding out his goblet. Merlin moved away to fill the knights goblet and saw Morgana standing on her own, looking around at everyone.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Sorry it's a short chapter. The next one will be longer, but, because I have a busy week ahead of me, chapter six will be up within a week but no later :D_

_Review? x_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Chapter six is up. Thank you for the reviews, story alerts and favorite stories. I love you all.**

**This chapter is dedicated to COOPER101 for her idea and help. Thank you. :D **

**Only one more chapter to come after this. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Gwen looked at Arthur and smiled. "Close your mouth Arthur."<p>

"How? Why? What? Merlin didn't exactly choose to like someone that was easy to get did he? Does he have a death wish?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am alright being with you as long as I tell my father it means nothing. It does. But I just say that to keep him happy and off my back. If he finds out that Merlin likes Morgana he will threaten him, and god forbid if he actually catches them kiss because Merlin will be dead within the hour."

"You're alright to have female company. What about if Morgana wants male company?"

"A knight as far as my father is concerned."

"What are you going to do."

Arthur sighed and thought for a moment. "Merlin has saved our lives again and again. He has put his own life at risk several times by using his magic to save me and father. I'm going to help him." Arthur turned to Gwen. "How did you find out that it was Morgana that Merlin likes?"

"I asked a few of my close friends that are also maids. Merlin doesn't know that they are close friends of mine, so he wouldn't have to look out for them. Anne said to me that Merlin probably thinks that she fancies him because he has caught her staring a few times when she was keeping an eye out for who he liked. There is something else as well."

"What's that?"

"My friends were happy to help, but they know how protective Uther is over Morgana and what would happen if he found out that they knew and kept it from him."

"What do they want for their silence?"

"They are all married. They want their husbands to look at them how they did when they first met."

Arthur smiled. "Take them to Sally. Let them get measured up for new dresses. Tell them to tell Sally to send them the bill, when they get it, tell them to bring it to me. I'll pay for them."

Gwen smiled. "If we wasn't in a room full of people I'd kiss you."

"If we wasn't in a room full of people I'd do a lot more."

"Arthur."

Arthur chuckled. "How are we going to do this then. What do you think?"

"I think that this is going to be easier than you think."

"Why's that?"

"Because Morgana likes Merlin. That's why I was so nervous in kissing Merlin that day. Not only was it because everyone was watching but I was risking Morgana's friendship if she was to find out."

"Didn't she want to know where all of your letters and flowers came from?"

"Yeah. I thought it was Merlin you see. And because I know that she likes Merlin I just told her that they left no name. I thought that it was the best idea because you never left your name on the notes. She practically deafened me with her squealing when I told her that it was you."

"What are we going to do then?"

"I'll tell you later, she's coming over."

"You know. For two people who don't want anyone to know of their relationship, you're not doing a very good job at hiding it. Whenever did you two stand and talk and laugh and enjoy each others company before you started going out?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "Excuse me ladies." he said before walking away.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked up to Merlin who went to refill Arthur's goblet until Arthur stopped him. "No Merlin. You now have the rest of the evening off." he took the pitcher from Merlin and placed it on the table behind him, he then picked up a goblet and passed it to Merlin. "I'm sorry."<p>

"I saw you talking to Gwen. Did she make you come and say sorry?"

"No Merlin. I spend all day with you. I'd rather have you laughing and joking with me than ignoring me because you're not happy."

Merlin smiled. "Alright then. Thanks Arthur."

* * *

><p>How the night ended, Arthur was regretting giving Merlin that goblet of mead which then led to another, then another, then another. Not being able to put one foot in front of the other without falling flat on his face. Arthur picked Merlin up and put him over his shoulder. "But-put me down. I can walk. I think."<p>

"I am carrying you back to your quarters because you are that drunk you'll get lost."

"'S'alright. I'll just use my magic to sober mesen, I mean, myself up."

"Magic?"

Arthur winced, he knew his father was in hearing distance but had hoped that his father didn't hear, unfortunately, he did. Arthur started to do some quick thinking as Uther made his way over. "Did you just say that you have magic Merlin?"

"Yes old man I did. Look." Merlin started waving his fingers in front of Uthers face. "Woooo."

"Old man?"

If it wasn't for Uther looking so livid, Arthur would have found this situation funny. "Merlin doesn't have magic any more than you or I father. He is completely wasted. He can't put one foot in front of the other without falling flat on his face."

Arthur seemed relieved when Uther believed what Arthur told him."Is that why you have him over your shoulder? You're taking him back to his quarters?"

"Yes."

"Arthur you are doing his job. He should make sure you get back to your chambers. Not the other way around."

"Father, Merlin has done more for me than any other servant. Way beyond the line of duty and it's because of such loyalty like that, that I don't mind doing this every now and then."

"Thanks dollop head." Merlin mumbled.

"Shut up Merlin. Father. I will say goodnight. See you in the morning." Arthur said and left before Uther could say anymore.

* * *

><p>Merlin groaned, holding his head as the sun shining through the window woke him up. He rubbed his eyes before opening them. He looked around. "This isn't my room."<p>

"No it isn't. I wasn't going to carry you all the way to your quarters then walk back to my chambers. I just dumped you in the servants' quarters. I can't believe how drunk you got last night, you only had about five."

"I don't hold my drink too well."

"You don't say. Do you know that you said, with my father in hearing distance, that you would use your magic to sober yourself up. You told him that you had magic and waved your hand in front of his face. You called him an old man. If he didn't look so livid, I'd have been laughing, fortunately for you he believed me and left it at that."

Merlin eyes widend as Arthur told him what he did. "Go home. Freshen up, get changed and come back here. I want you to do something with me."

"What's that?"

"Just hurry up back here." Merlin got up and rushed from the room. When he left, Gwen came from behind the curtain in Arthur's chambers. "I'll go and get Morgana up. I'll leave the servants' quarters door unlocked. Hopefully, this will work."

"It will do. Just remember that after Morgana tells you she likes Merlin, lead her to the servants quarters." Gwen nodded and left.

* * *

><p>Merlin came back not long after and followed Arthur in silence until he realised that they were nearing Morgana's chambers. "Arthur what are we doing here?"<p>

"Guinevere tells Morgana everything. To say it was you she liked first, I want to see how she feels now she's with me."

"You can't listen in on two women talking."

"Why not? Come on Merlin. You owe me. If it wasn't for me last night, you'd be dead, confessing your magic like that."

"Okay fine." Arthur tapped Merlin on the shoulder and beckoned him to follow him to the servants' quarters next to Morgana's chambers.

Arthur and Merlin stood next to the door which led to Morgana's chambers. "This is so wrong." Merlin whispered.

"Shush Merlin."

* * *

><p>Morgana was sat at her table whilst Gwen was making her bed. "So Gwen. How is everything going with Arthur?"<p>

Gwen stood up and faced Morgana, smiling. "It's going great. He's still treating me to things."

"He is."

"Yeah. I'm really starting to fall for him. Merlin was right, the Arthur behind closed doors is a whole lot different to the Arthur we servants see. What about you Morgana?"

"What about me?"

"Why don't you let me talk to Merlin."

"No Gwen."

"Why not? I'm sure Merlin will like the fact that you like him and would like to go out with him."

"I don't think he would Gwen. Haven't you noticed when me and Arthur go out and you and Merlin come with us. He always talks to you and Arthur more than me. Merlin will never like me like I like him."

* * *

><p>Arthur looked at Merlin to see his mouth wide open. "What are you waiting for? Go in there and tell her that she is wrong." Arthur said, slightly pushing Merlin towards the door.<p>

"One: Stop pushing and two: How did you know that I like Morgana?"

"I had my suspicions but you have just confirmed them."

* * *

><p>"Gwen what's up?"<p>

"I can hear someone talking in the servants quarters." Morgana crept forward and quietly opened the door to see Merlin with his back to her whilst talking to Arthur.

Merlin, completely oblivious to the two new arrivals, carried on talking. "Oh great. Who else knows that I'm in love with Morgana?"

"Love?"

"Yes Arthur."

"Then tell her."

"No Arthur. If I tell Morgana that I love her can you imagine what she'd say."

"Something along the lines of 'I feel the same way' I suppose." said a voice behind Merlin.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? I was a bit nervous about writing a drunk Merlin.<em>

_Chapter seven will be up within four to five days._

_Review? x_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**This is the last chapter :(**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert or made it one of their favorites. I love you all :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Merlin turned around to see Morgana stood there and Gwen stood behind her with a big smile on her face. "I think we are best to leave these two alone for a bit. Guinevere." Gwen moved past Morgana and walked up to Arthur who had his hand out. He took Gwen's hand and left the room with her, leaving Merlin and Morgana on their own.<p>

"You love me?" they asked at the same time.

Merlin laughed. "Yes. I have for a while now Morgana. Obviously Arthur and Gwen knew about it. I thought that I hid it very well. "

"Why hide it. I'm always talking to Gwen about how I feel about you."

"I couldn't tell Arthur."

"Why not?"

"Think about how Gwen is when discussing feelings, then think about how Arthur is."

"Ah. I'm with you now. Come on into my chambers. Lets not stand in the doorway to the servants' quarters." Merlin followed Morgana into her chambers and sat down at the table next to her.

* * *

><p>Gwen and Arthur were walking down the corridor. "I can't believe how easy that was." Gwen said. "I know." Arthur looked straight ahead and saw his father coming towards him. "Father. Where are you going?"<p>

"I'm going to see Morgana."

"You can't." Gwen blurted out. Uther frowned at Gwen. "I'm sorry my lord. I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that. Morgana is sleeping, she had a bad night. I am just on my way to get her a potion from Gaius." she quickly explained.

Arthur saw his father looking from Arthur to Gwen. "I was just asking Gwen if she had seen Merlin."

"You've lost your servant again."

"I haven't lost him father. I just can't find him. No doubt he is up to no good. He always is when I can't find him." Uther nodded. "I'll catch up with Morgana later." Uther said and turned and walked away from them both.

Arthur turned to see Gwen looking at him. "What?"

"Why did you say that Merlin was probably up to no good."

"It's the truth. Merlin is up to something that will get him in trouble. A servant shouldn't be with someone like that." As soon as Arthur said it he knew that he had said the wrong thing because Gwen glared at him. "If that's what you think then excuse me sire. I have work to do."

"Guinevere wait." but Gwen didn't wait. She ignored Arthur and carried on walking.

Arthur sighed. "Great." he said, turning and heading in the other direction to Morgana's chambers.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked in without knocking and straight away regretted it and covered his eyes with his hands. "Seriously. Have you guys ever heard of locking a door."<p>

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Merlin replied as he and Morgana covered themselves up.

Guessing it was safe to look, Arthur lowered his hand. "You stand need to talk Merlin. You never knock."

"Well yes, but for someone who is constanly telling other people to knock, you'd think that he would do it himself."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue back but Morgana beat him to it.

"Enough. Seriously. Arthur what's up?"

"I need to ask you something. What size is Gwen in a dress? I need to get in her good books."

"You were both fine when you left here ten minutes ago." Morgana pointed out.

"I've only been gone ten minutes. How have you got that far so quick?" Arthur said ignoring what Morgana said and noticing how Merlin and Morgana were. "I thought that you was going to talk."

"What's to talk about? I love Merlin, Merlin loves me, why hold back. Why are you in Gwen's bad books? What have you done?"

Arthur explained what had happened and Merlin winced when Arthur told him what he said to Gwen whilst Morgana shook her head. Morgana told him Gwen's size and watched as he left. Merlin got off the bed and locked the door behind Arthur. He turned and faced Morgana. "Where were we?" he said with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>That evening Gwen made her way home. Morgana told her to have the rest of the day off as she was spending it with Merlin. She wasn't one to sit at home and rest so she spent the day in the castle, doing other chores, ignoring Arthur if she saw him.<p>

Gwen entered her home and gasped. "What the-?"

There were six dozen roses on her table in different colours, there were new dresses laying on her bed, which she noticed had been replaced with a new one, she had curtains up at her windows and at the back of her home, just sticking out from behind the curtain was a bath.

She walked up to it and ran her fingers along the top.

"I remember you telling me that you didn't have a bath tub."

Gwen turned and saw Arthur behind her holding a single red rose. "You've bought me all of this?"

"Yes. Am I forgiven?"

Gwen smiled and walked up to Arthur and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are." Arthur sighed with relief, making Gwen laugh. "You shouldn't have brought me all of this Arthur. A simple 'I'm sorry and I didn't mean it' would have made me forgive you."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Gwen. "Shall I take all of this back then?"

"Oh no. Might as well leave it now it's here." Arthur laughed before leaning down to kiss Gwen.

Everything was as it should be. Arthur was with Gwen. Merlin was with Morgana. Everyone was happy. Well. Not everyone. Arthur was happy that he had Gwen and that Morgana and Merlin had each other, but none of them had lost what he had. A lot of money. He didn't mind spending all of his money on Gwen. But what it cost him for the dresses for the maids, Arthur was going to make sure Merlin knew exactly how much it had cost him to get the both of them together. But then again. Knowing Merlin, he would probably answer back that he didn't ask Arthur to spend all of that money. But Arthur knew if he let Merlin know he could at least owe Arthur a few favours, ones that included him from escaping Camelot for a day to spend with Gwen. On that thought. Arthur didn't mind so much spending all that money. He had Gwen. That's all that he was bothered about.

* * *

><p><em>The end.<em>

_What do you think?_

_Review? x_


End file.
